uma hanyou especial
by hakufu-beh
Summary: uma hanyou adormecida para poder controlar seus poderes 1 youkai a quer para si e 1 hanyou tambem quem sera que ela ira escolher?
1. Chapter 1

Oi!!!fiz mais uma fic espero que gostem, nesta fic eu vou mudar os grupos por exemplo kagome não vai pertencer ao grupo de inuyasha, sango, shippo, kirara e miroku e sim a um outro grupo muito famoso que é do sesshy que também vai mudar, talvez sango, miroku ect façam parte desse grupo ainda estou indecisa nos grupos e no casal dessa fic estou em duvida entre o casal kag/sesshy e kag/inu… agradecia imenso que me ajudassem nessas escolhas, por favor me ajudem dizendo o que acham sobre os grupos e o casal…e espero que a fic seja do agrado de todos, acho que é tudo…..obrigado pela atenção que me deram e na ajuda….boa leitura bjss

**Capitulo 1:**

Um meio hanyou corria pela floresta este tinha cabelos prateados e olhos dourados possuía duas orelhas de cachorro em cima da cabeça e tinha 10 anos e se encontrava acompanhado por seu pai este era igual ao menino tirando as marcas roxas na cara e seu cabelo longo cabelo prateado ser preso em uma rabo de cavalo, este era um youkai completo

-ei! Inuyasha chega por hoje. – fala o pai

-ai. Papai aqui ta bom vamo ficar mais um pouco? – perguntou inuyasha com cara de cachorrinho abandonado

-você sabe o que sua mãe vai dizer se chegarmos tarde né?

-sei sim mais aqui ta bom

-ta bom só mais 20 minutos e depois voltamos ta? – pergunta o pai se sentando na grama que havia por ali

-ta combinado. – concorda sorrindo e se sentando ao lado de seu pai – ei papai me conta aquela historia da menina poderosa

-você ta falando da meia youkai kagome?

-hai

-ta.. ela era uma garota normal até seus 5 anos até que sua irmã kikyou era uma sacerdotisa como tinha inveja da menina por ser mais assediada por garotos e seus pais então lhe colocou uma maldição, ela protegeria uma jóia amaldiçoada seu nome shinkon no tama, essa jóia era poderosa de mais e fez essa hanyou ficar em sono profundo até que ela tivesse a idade certa para protege-la e utiliza-la junto com os seus poderes e enquanto ta dormindo esta aprendendo como a utilizar assim como os seus poderes

-mais pai você não disse antes que a irmã de kagome era uma sacerdotisa? Então porque ela não tomava conta da jóia?

-me esqueci de falar.. bom isso era porque seria kikyou quem iria dormir até estar preparada

-mais papai a kagome não era excluída como eu sou na parte dos humanos e youkai? – perguntou inocentemente inuyasha deixando seu pai um pouco triste

-bom ela era sim excluída só que pelos youkai e humanos de fora já que todos os que conviviam com ela sabiam dos seus poderes e tinham medo que algo acontecesse

-sabe papai sempre amei essa historia será que um dia kagome ira acordar? – perguntou com esperança

-claro que ira acordar mais porque a pergunta?

-é que eu iria amar conhece-la, ainda vou casa com ela! – seu pai riu

-pra acontecer isso terá que crescer primeiro

-ah..mais eu vou crescer rapidinho você vai ver só…á papai que tipo de youkai kagome é?

-da neve

-e kikyou? Ela também não é um meio youkai?

-não… ela é uma humana, e antes que pergunte não ela não era filha do youkai e sim da sacerdotisa com um outro humano

-e como ela é?

-fisicamente? Não sei – respondeu ao ver inuyasha concordar

-papai se kagome é youkai da neve como ela tem os 4 elementos em seu poder?

-isso não sei muito bem…porque nunca se chegou a saber mais ela saberá

-inutaishou, inuyasha venham comer – gritava uma senhora

-sua mãe esta chamando por você – avisou o pai

-e por você também vamos…e sesshoumaru? – perguntou o fintando, sesshoumaru era um youkai completo filho no primeiro casamento de inutaishou este era igual ao pai só que seu cabelo estava sempre solto era frio com todos e tinha uma meia lua na testa

-ele já deve lá estar

-certo – confirmou se levantando e seguindo seu pai, inuyasha cresceu com rivalidades entre ele e sesshoumaru que eram meios irmãos, inuyasha teve muitas lutas com youkai que o desprezavam e o desafiavam, com o tempo se tornou bastante forte assim como seu irmão e mantinha o mesmo sonho conhecer kagome e casar com ela a todo o custo e agora com os seus 17 anos estava pronto para procurar o local onde a mesma descansava

Continua….

Oi!!! Este capitulo foi a 1 impressão espero que gostem mandando reviwes

Agora falando sério MANDEI REVIWES PLEASE……xd

E espero que esse capitulo ajude na vossa decisão

bjss"


	2. Chapter 2

Em uma caverna simples por fora mais que por dentro estava decorada com diamantes e no centro desta uma cama feita de diamantes mais esta era fofa (como as camas normais só que os pés da cama eram em diamante) se encontrava uma hanyou dormindo esta tinha cabelo negro azulado este chegava até suas coxas e suas orelhas eram como os youkais normais, a mesma se mexeu levemente e foi abrindo os olhos da mesma maneira ao abri-los por completo mostrou que seus olhos eram num tom de azul bebe seus olhos transmitiam paz e calma

-onde estou? – se perguntou olhando á sua volta até que as suas memorias voltam e se entristecesse um pouco, olha para si – é mudei bastante – sussurra se fintando e notando que era bela e seu corpo até bastante atraente se levantando e levando o seu olhar a uma roupa que se encontrava ali, esta era uma calça colada negra e uma camisola da mesma cor botas da mesma cor e uma capa de um lado negra e do outro vermelha também havia uma espada esta era negra com algumas flores de sakuras azul bebe e emanava uma energia maligna que a mesma conhecia – papai… - sussurrou a colocando na cintura fina ao faze-lo cai ao chão uma pequena carta esta dizia

-_filha essas roupas são pra você assim que acordar, elas são do futuro as trouxe para você conseguir se mover já que você reclamava dos kimonos…..não sei se continuarei vivo quando você acordar por isso deixarei essa espada que ira te proteger e que eu tenho certeza que você sabe se defender muito bem e controlar os elementos que você recebeu como herança….se afaste de kikyou por favor, mais se você se encontrar um dia destes com ela esteja alerta minha princesa da neve_

_Adeus de seu papai_

No fim da carta kagome se encontrava chorando

-papai…. – sussurrou seguindo para fora que agora se encontrava chovendo

Em outro local

Se encontrava um hanyou observando o céu, até que é interrompido por milhares de nuvens negras que soltavam a chuva de uma maneira como se alguém estive sofrendo bastante e relâmpagos a acompanhava, se levantou e seguiu para a cabana onde se encontrava seu pai, mãe e meio irmão

-aff…começou chovendo…de repente porque será? Até parece que alguém, esta sofrendo – comenta um inuyasha completamente molhado

-chuva? – pergunta seu pai duvidoso este acena positivamente – então ela finalmente acordou. – disse calmo, com essa frase sesshoumaru e inuyasha arregalaram os olhos levemente

-acordou quem? – perguntou a mãe de inuyasha

-papai você esta falando que ela acordou? – perguntou um sesshoumaru sério e frio

-hai…

-mais já como? – perguntou inuyasha

-não sei, mais se ela acordou é porque chegou a hora, izaoi nos estamos falando de kagome

-ela acordou? – perguntou surpresa

-hai. – confirmou seu pai, inuyasha se encontrava em choque finalmente a garota com quem desejava se casar acordou e era o momento certo para a conhecer

-eu..vou procura-la – disse inuyasha decidido

-não… - falou sesshoumaru atraindo os olhares para ele – eu irei procura-la ela é demasiado poderosa para ficar com você – dizendo isso o mesmo sai da cabana

-QUE?? Nem pense nisso ela vai ser minha seu idiota1! – falou inuyasha, sesshoumaru continuou seu caminho se transformando em uma esfera azulada e partindo enquanto que inuyasha seguiu a pé mesmo (ué??eles vão assim e seus pais nada falam?...xd)

-você acha que inuyasha ira conseguir seu sonho inutaishou?

-não sei…mais uma coisa é certa….sesshoumaru tem razão ela é forte de mais para ele…mais mesmo assim…

-ele não vai se dar por vencido – completou

-hai…só espero que consiga seu sonho e que não se aproxime de kikyou que agora é parceira de naraku

-concordo

Em outro local

Se encontrava um hanyou de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos sentado rodeado de travesseiros vermelhos

-ela acordou kikyou – falou e uma garota de 20 anos apareceu com roupa de sacerdotisa seu cabelo era negro liso chegava até a sua bunda e seus olhos eram castanhos e frios

-que? Mas já?

-hai.

-certo – falando isso kikyou desapareceu com o seguinte pensamento "eu sei que você naraku a quer mais não se ela morrer primeiro"

-"eu vou ter você kagome e á jóia" pensava naraku

Continua….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oi!!!! Em primeiro de tudo quero agradecer a todas as reviwes que me mandaram já que elas me animam bastante e me ajudam também e muito

E agora é o seguinte…..

Porque será que naraku quer kagome? Será só pela jóia que quer? E inuyasha conseguira encontrar kagome sem se cruzar com kikyou? E sesshoumaru encontrara kagome 1º de inuyasha?

As respostas a estas perguntas estaram nos capítulos que irei apresentar

Espero que estejam gostando…mandem reviwes com as suas opiniões please sejam elas boas ou mas bjsss….mais convêm que sejam boas….xd


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome continuava seu caminho sem rumo, distraída com seus pensamentos caminhava por uma floresta as arvores desta eram secas e sem vida assim como a terra e o céu era escuro, alguém interrompeu seus pensamentos saltando para a frente da mesma esta fintou o ser e viu que era um youkai este era um lagarto gigante vermelho "uma ilusão é ele quem a controla" pensou kagome o fintando seria mais ainda com traços de choro

-ora só uma hanyou….você é muito bela! O que a trás por aqui? – perguntou malicioso e fintando o corpo desta com malicia, kagome não respondeu simplesmente, uma luz vermelha tomou conta do corpo do youkai que logo se queimou e o único rasto que deixou ali foi o seu grito de dor o que não importou kagome em nada, esta voltou a caminhar com o olhar baixo assim que deu o primeiro passo a ilusão se desfez por completo mostrando uma floresta cheia de vida e um céu azul que antes se tornara negro, continuou seu caminho até que pisa algo olha para baixo e vê que o que pisara era um….youkai sapo

-ahh…sssaia de cima de mim! – grita o youkai "ninguém me dá ordens"pensa kagome enquanto congela as pernas do sapo – o que esssta fazendo?

-te congelando. - responde o fintando fria ao se perceber "quando me tornei tão fria?" se perguntava kagome – quem é você? – pergunta já menos fria e saindo de cima do mesmo e o descongelando

-ssssou jaken…ssssservo do sssssenhor sssessshoumaru – esta arqueou uma sobrancelha

-quem é sesshoumaru? – pergunta curiosa este a finta incrédulo e espantado já em pé

-você não sssabe quem ele é?

-iie. – respondeu curta, ela ate se estava entendendo com o sapo, o mesmo se encontrava com os olhos quase saindo fora de tão arregalados que se encontravam – ele também não deve ser importante. – comentou cruzando os braços

-QUE??ele é sssim importante o sssenhor sssessshoumaru é um youkai muito poderossso não o ssssubessstime, menina.

-se ele fosse importante estaria aqui com você eu não o estou vendo por aqui, e meu nome não é menina e sim kagome..percebeu? KA-GO-ME. – falou o fintando

-você é uma ingrata.

-não sou não eu nunca estive com esse tal de sesshoumaru logo não sou ingrata por nada. – dito isso jaken ficou sem resposta e se calou nesse tempo o mesmo fintava cada detalhe de kagome "ela é uma hanyou, parece ssser forte eu sssinto uma energia muito forte a sssair dela quem ela ssera?" se perguntou fintou a roupa da moça e arregalou os olhos "que roupa é essssa?" se perguntou

-ei….menina… - nada – menina.. – nada este bufou – ssssenhorita kagome!

-hai? – este bufou, bufou e mais uma vez bufou

-que roupa é esssa? – esta se fintou

-meu pai me deu…ele disse que era do futuro.

-maisss sssse é do futuro como ele a tinha?

-não sei…..agora terei de ir adeus! – falou já se afastando passaram-se 20 minutos que esta fora e logo apareceu sesshoumaru e o coitado do sapo…er…jaken foi pisado novamente

-ahh….sssaia de cima!!! – gritava sesshoumaru saiu, este ao fintar quem fora desta vez quase tem um ataque cardíaco – sssenhor sssessshoumaru….me perdoe, perdoe esta minha insssolência – pedia o pequeno jaken se ajoelhando e levando a cabeça ao chão

-patético… - farejou o ar "que cheiro de sakuras com mel é este?" se perguntou – quem esteve aqui jaken? – o mesmo levantou a cabeça

-uma hanyou…muito bela sssenhor – falou se levantando "uma hanyou?"

-como ela se chamava? – perguntou desconfiado

-kagome sssenhor… -

-kagome? – perguntou sussurrando e uma memoria lhe veio á mente esta antes de inuyasha viver

Flashback

Dois youkai treinavam arduamente estes eram pai e filho

-vamos sesshoumaru! Ataque, seu inimigo não ira esperar que você se recupere ataque! – falava o pai que se encontrava de pé enquanto sesshoumaru se encontrava encostado a uma arvore ferido, este tentou se levantar mais não conseguiu o pai deste caminhou ate ao mesmo e se sentou ao seu lado

-tudo bem! Chega por hoje…. – o fintou – filho á uma historia que você deve saber

-qual? – perguntou cansado mais sua fase não o demonstrava

-a de uma hanyou…. – foi cortado pelo pequeno

-a da kagome? – seu pai arregala os olhos

-hai..mais como sabe?

-ouvi uns youkai comentarem – falou frio

-e o que ouviu?

-que era uma hanyou da neve filha de um youkai poderoso e de uma mãe sacerdotisa essa já tinha uma filha com o nome de kikyou, kagome recebera o poder dos 4 elementos e não se sabe como e sua irmã com a inveja a amaldiçoou a carregar a jóia dos 4 espíritos, evitando ficar dormindo. – seus pai estava impressionado

-sim…é isso mais você sabe porque ela dormiu?

-iie.

-porque ela tinha que aprender como utilizar o poder da jóia então essa foi a maneira de aprender…..

-entendo…me conte mais

-não posso.

-porque?

-porque nessa historia á muito mistério que tem de ser revelado mais só quando ela acordar….você vai a conhecer e talvez ate se apaixonar por ela.

-que?nunca este sesshoumaru nunca iria se render a um sentimento tão patético

-pode não acreditar mais você vai se apaixonar por ela e protege-la mesmo ela não querendo

Fim de flashback

-"lembrei…então esse é o cheiro dela" pensa sorrindo de canto

-ahhh...não ria assssim por favor!!!!é de meter medo!!!o sssenhor nunca sssorrriu….porque ssssorri agora….ahh – foi interrompido pelo tiro ao alvo que sesshoumaru resolveu fazer (isso…lhe atirou com…uma pedra na cabeça), ao fazer isso seguiu o cheiro de kagome , mais antes se virou para trás

-jaken…vá buscar ah uh….

-certo. – e assim sesshoumaru continuou seu caminho "estou desejoso de conhecer você" pensava sesshoumaru enquanto caminhava

Em outro local

Um inuyasha caminhava emburrado "se ele pensa que eu vou perder para ele esta muito enganado…eu vou encontra a kagome primeiro" (nisso já não tenho a certeza inu)

-huhuhuh… - ouviu uma gargalhada "agora não!" lamentou

-quem é você e o que quer?

-ora eu sou hiten

-e eu matten – "logo dois?" lamentou novamente

-e o que querem?

-nada de especial….só avisar você para não se aproximar de kagome! – fala matten

-e porque?

-porque ela será minha noiva.

-você já a viu? – perguntou inuyasha incrédulo

-bem…não mais dizem que antes dela dormir ela era muito bela….mais isso não importa o aviso esta dado…vamos hiten

-mais eu queria lutar…

-você lutara mais não agora vamos – dizendo isso desaparecem "me aparece cada um." Pensa enquanto segue seu caminho "como se eu fosse obedece-los"

Perto dali

Se encontrava kikyou andando de um lado para o outro

-"o que vou fazer…como posso mata-la?" suspirou "será que o pai dela lhe disse algo?", parou e se sentou em uma pedra "deve ter contado eles eram sempre muito unidos!..mais eu não vou desistir eu vou tentar de tudo para a matar" pensa até que ouve um barulho num arbusto, esta pega seu arco e flecha e arma uma flecha contra o arbusto de lá sai um ser que kikyou nunca mais iria esquecer na vida de tão maravilhada que ficou

Continua….

Quem será o ser que deixou kikyou desse jeito? Saibam no próximo capitulo

E ai estão gostando? Espero que sim e obrigado pelas reviews...e espero que continuem mandando mitas reviews

bjss


	4. Chapter 4

Logo abaixou a arma, e o ser a fintava com curiosidade

-o que você faz aqui garota? – perguntou irritado "tenho que me apressar" pensava fintando o céu

-na…nada – gaguejou "eu gaguejei? Não acredito que o fiz"

-se não é nada porque esta ai parada, feita uma pedra? – perguntou rude e a fintando intensamente

-er….qual é seu nome? – perguntou corada e ignorando a fala deste

-inuyasha….e o seu? – falou meigo

-kikyou… - disse abaixando a cabeça encabulada "ai..se ele não para de me olhar assim vou virar tomate"

-….. – este nada respondeu simplesmente estava em busca daquele nome que lhe parecera familiar (ele se esquece rápido em?), até que "kikyou?ela é a meia irmã de kagome…é melhor ter cuidado"

-você…não vai falar nada?

-feh…que quer que diga?

-o que você faz por aqui? – perguntou curiosa

-nada de mais…só passeando – "é melhor mentir pra ela" – e você?

-fazendo o mesmo que você.

-com uma arma? – perguntou desconfiado esta começou a suar frio

-hai…é para eu me proteger de youkais. – disse o fintando sorrindo

-eu sou um youkai. – "ou melhor meio….mais ela não precisa de saber disso"

-você não é um youkai e sim um meio youkai. – este arregalou os olhos e se perguntava como ela sabia – antes que pergunte eu sou uma sacerdotisa

-entendo….agora terei de ir. – fala se começando a sua caminhada

-espere! – ele parou e a fintou por cima do ombro – nos voltaremos a ver?

-não sei…quem sabe um dia. – falou dando os ombros e seguindo o seu caminho "kagome, kagome esse você não ira roubar de mim nem a pau….eu não o permitirei" pensou ciumenta enquanto via inuyasha sumir de sua vista

Em um local muito longe dali

se encontrava kagome andando em direcção ao seu antigo vilarejo este ficava perto das montanhas de neve como ela as chamava em pequena, enquanto caminhava ouviu um grito

-AHHH….ME AJUDEM!! – era de uma garota, se dirigiu para lá correndo acabando por encontrar um youkai serpente na sua forma humana e uma garota assustada encostada a uma arvore, kagome suspirou e se aproximou lentamente o youkai ao vê-la abre um sorriso e a garota se assusta um pouco mais

-uma hanyou….és bela de mais para seres impura, se saíres da frente não te matarei. – anunciou quase a comendo com os olhos, esta o fintou fria

-impura ou não tenho orgulho do que sou…..e quem vai sair da minha frente é você. – fintou a garota – e deixe a garota

-porque? Ela é a minha futura escrava.

-sério? Pois eu acho que não! – falou com a cabeça baixa

-e porque você acha isso? Linda?

-em primeiro meu nome não é linda, e em segundo porque você vai morrer. – disse o fintando

-ahahah…e quem me vai matar você?

-hai. – dizendo isso kagome empunha a espada que brilha ao sol ao mesmo tempo que seu poder cresce

-que…que poder é esse? Quem é você? – perguntava desesperado ao sentir um poder bastante maligno, kagome não respondera simplesmente o fintava fazendo o poder da espada se estabilizar um pouco e logo avançou para cima do youkai o matando

-sou kagome….portadora da jóia das 4 almas. – confessou encarando o corpo morto do youkai e guardando a espada, sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro – já pode ir. – disse se afastando

-espere! – esta parou mais não se virou – para onde você vai?

-para todos os lugares e ao mesmo tempo para nenhum. – disse "sempre não tenho local certo para seguir, essa é a frase certa" pensou kagome a garota sorriu

-posso ir com você? – com essa pergunta kagome a fintou e viu que nos olhos castanhos da moça brilhavam de esperança e felicidade

-hai. – a garota sorriu ainda mais e logo foi até kagome

-qual seu nome?

-kagome.

-o meu é rin, que idade você tem? Parece ter uns 17 anos acertei? – perguntou enquanto caminhavam

-hai…eu tenho 17 anos, e você?

-tenho 16 anos, você é muito forte. – kagome a encarou e sorriu – você é uma youkai?

-iie, meia youkai.

-mais porque você tem as orelhas iguais as dos youkais completos?

-não entendi! – perguntou confusa

-é que meios youkai costumam ter ou orelhas de gato ou e cachorro, depende da raça, qual é sua raça?

-tigre da neve… - respondeu sorrindo

-aqueles branquinhos? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando

-hai.

-que fofo…mais você não deveria ter orelhas de tigre na cabeça?

-talvez…não sei, nunca souberam explicar o porque das minhas orelhas serem assim. – confessou

-porque?

-porque não tivemos tempo para isso. – respondeu triste, rin notando não tocou no assunto

-você pode se transformar na sua forma de tigre?

-não sei…talvez seja possível. – "é!!deve ser possível mesmo já que posso-o dentro de mim a jóia" pensou kagome

-estou com fome k-chan! – reclamou rin

-k-chan? – perguntou em um meio sorriso

-hai…porque algum problema nisso?

-iie…só que á muito que não me chamam assim. – falou sorrindo, rin sorriu também e logo pararam para comer perto de um rio onde pescaram e assaram o peixe logo o comendo

-agora vamos.

-porque? – kagome só a fintou com um olhar reprovador, esta suspirou e se levantou seguindo kagome

Perto dali

Se encontrava sesshoumaru com ah uh e jaken indo na mesma direcção que kagome passara a pouco, sesshoumaru ia como sempre frio mas curioso "como ela será? ela será mesmo forte? para onde ela ira?" eram as perguntas feitas por sesshoumaru em sua mente que foi tirado destes assim que sentiu o cheiro de kagome virar para outro local seguiu para esse ao chegar ao local sente o cheiro de uma humana, de kagome e de sangue que logo finta o corpo morto de um youkai sorriu de canto e se aproximou ao chegar perto deste sente um cheiro de energia maligna e fria "é de kagome, talvez uma espada" concluiu

-o que sssera que esssse youkai fez para morrer? – perguntou jaken enquanto fintava o mesmo que sesshoumaru – e essse cheiro é da ssssenhorita kagome. – comentou, sesshoumaru o fintou

-ela esta com uma humana…vamos. – logo seguiram o caminho para onde o cheiro de kagome os levava

Continua………

oi espero que continuem gostando e que mandem muitas reviews

e obrigada a quem mandou reviews do capitulo anterior

bjss


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome e rin continuavam a caminhada até que dão com um vilarejo, os aldeões assim que viram kagome

-CUIDADO!!!UMA YOUKAI!!! – gritou um

-MENINA SAIA DAI ELA AINNDA MATA VOCE! – gritava o outro correndo, kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha e rin estava chocada um aldeão se encontrava com uma labareda e ao correr a atira para uma casa esta se incendeia fazendo todos se assustarem ate rin, kagome olhava aquilo espantada logo saiu andando…até ás casa rin ao ve-la corre até ela só que é impedida por uma camada de gelo que lhe cobre os pés

-fique ai…. – falou kagome calma logo fintando o fogo, este logo se acalmou até apagar de vez todos os aldeões ao verem o que se passara se aproximaram da mesma uns sorrindo e outros desconfiados

-quem você é? Uma deusa? – perguntou um aldeão já acompanhado por uma mulher assim como todos os que ali se encontravam kagome sorriu

-não…sou uma hanyou.. – disse com um sorriso calmo estes retribuíram o sorriso

-kagome!!! Não se esqueça de mim!! Aqui ta frio! – kagome fintou rin divertida enquanto todos os aldeões a fintavam com curiosidade que foi alimentada ou verem como os pés da moça se encontravam congelado, kagome foi ate á mesma e com um movimento de mãos o gelo se derreteu fazendo rin cair de cara no chão – ai1!! Meu nariz! – falou se levantando e massajando o mesmo, kagome não aguentando acaba por gargalhar todos vão verem a gargalhada da mesma pensaram todos em conjunto "é melhor nos gargalharmos também….se não o fizermos ela é capaz de nos matar" e logo gargalharam juntos fazendo kagome parando de gargalhar e os fintando com uma enorme gota e rin essa também os fintava curiosa e com uma gota mas ao fintar kagome percebeu o porque disso e deu um sorriso, estes ao notarem que kagome parara de gargalhar também pararam e a fintaram

-bom….adeus. – disse kagome se virando – rin…você não vem? – perguntou a fintando já que esta não havia saído do lugar até aquele momento

-hai! – se levantou e acompanhou kagome – ADEUS!!! – gritou longe para os aldeões que lhe acenaram com a mão

-você viu o que ela fez só de olhar para o fogo? – falou um aldeão

-hai..e o movimento com a mão? – falou outro

-ela é a hanyou adormecida! – falou uma voz rouca e cansada ao fintarem o ser

-sacerdotisa kaede! – disse um fazendo uma vénia esta tinha cabelos brancos e presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo e usava uma pala preta um olho esta utilizava também roupas de sacerdotisa

-que? Isso é verdade?

-hai… - falou kaede ao olhar o caminho por onde kagome tivera ido

-mas e as roupas? Não são de cá. – disse outro aldeão

-claro que não são…o que esperava? O pai dela podia viajar no tempo graças a uma herança, de certeza que foi a alguma era nova buscar. – falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia, todos a encararam com os olhos arregalados, esta não ligando segue para a sua cabana o que não esperavam era que se encontra-se alguém a observa-los

-então você é ela…simplesmente linda. – fala o ser indo embora dali

Em outro local

Se encontrava inuyasha continuando seu caminho como sempre calmo até que lhe acertam com uma pedra na cabeça e ouve um risinho irritante

-quem esta ai? – perguntou irritado e ficou ainda mais quando se lembrou que podia farejar, e o fez foi até ao arbusto viu uma cauda fofa e a pegou

-ahhhh…me larga cara de cachorro…..ahhhhh…..nao larga? Entao vai ver só – falou o pequeno youkai mordendo a mão de inuyasha

-ahh!! Seu pirralho de uma figa….cara de cachorro não! Tenho nome e é inuyasha….e qual é o seu? – perguntou inocente (que até assusta…xd)

-sou shippo um youkai raposa.

-ainda é uma cria né?

-e qual é o problema? – perguntou zangado

-nenhum mais onde estão seus pais? – perguntou inocente

-eles….eles….me…abandonaram!!!!!. – falou gritando e a ponto de chorar

-mais porque?O.O

-NÃO SEI… eu quando acordei estava sozinho.

-e não foi procurar eles? – perguntou

-fui….segui o cheiro deles….mais depois o cheiro….DESAPARECEU!!! – gritou desta vez chorando

-não chore… - o abraçou e o pequeno retribuiu – vai ver que não foi isso

-então o que foi??? Mataram meus pais???BUÁÁÁÁÁ!!! – "merda"

-não…talvez eles tenham….tenham…. – "o que vou falar?" se perguntou inuyasha desesperado

-eles uma…vez disseram que iam ao lago ver os meus tios….e que não iam me levar por que eles são chatos. – falou shippo calma

-esta vendo….de certeza que foi isso, então vá embora…xau – fala se levantando

-xau – falou o pequeno contente e correndo para o caminho de onde viera e inuyasha se esquecera que levara com uma pedra na cabeça e logo seguiu seu caminho (deve ser milagre ele não batendo em shippo? Nem ser mau educado? Caiu um anjo do altar…ou talvez não…xd)

Em outro lugar mais pró subterrâneo

Se encontrava naraku este continuava sentado nas suas almofadas vermelhas sangue e fintava o nada até que

-kanna….venha aqui. – e da frente deste apareceu uma garota toda branca e olhos inexpressivos, eram praticamente vazios

-sim amo.

-quero que me mostre a minha querida hanyou. – falou frio esta acenou e levantou um espelho á altura da fase este logo mostrou uma kagome ajudando rin a subir uma montanha enquanto falavam

-kagome…temos mesmo de vir por aqui? – falou a humana

-hai…rin…vamos. – disse kagome sorrindo assim como naraku sorria só que de maneira diferente este era malicioso (o de naraku….xd)

-ela é linda né kanna? – perguntou continuando vendo o espelho

-hai.

-e kagura onde esta?

-ela saiu mestre

-disse pra onde ia?

-iie.

-muito bem pode ir. – esta fez uma vénia e saiu deixando naraku sozinho (ou melhor naraku pastinha elástica…xd)

Em um outro local

Sesshoumaru continuava seu caminho acompanhado pelos seus mosqueteiros…er…companheiros até que este para ao dar de cara com um vilarejo "o cheiro dela esta aqui!" concluiu, logo entrando neste fazendo os aldeões entrarem novamente em pânico, este não ligando continua até que uma velha mais conhecida por kaede o barra

-o que quer youkai? – pergunta desafiante

-não ssse atreva a desssafiar o sssenhor sssessshoumaru!! – falava jaken alterado

-jaken!!...calado. – falou sesshoumaru frio e o fintando da mesma maneira este tremeu e fugiu para trás de ah uh, logo fintou kaede e nada disse

-entendo…você quer kagome….ela já não se encontra aqui. – sesshoumaru acenou com a cabeça e seguiu novamente o cheiro de quem perseguia e logo sendo seguido pelos companheiros – ele ira ajudar você como protege-la. – sussurrou kaede ao seguir novamente para a cabana (o que será que ela faz la?)

Em outro sitio

Kagome havia parado ja que havia ouvido um grito, correu para lá e ao chegar ao local destinado encontrou algo que deixou rin em choque e kagome com pena.

Continua…

Oi!!!mais um capitulo espero que gostem e desculpem a demora e obrigado pela review

Qual será a cena que kagome viu? O que acontecera daqui pra frente? Essas perguntas só nos próximos capítulos…..xd

Agora uma noticia muito importante

Mandem reviwes!!!!

Mandem reviwes!!!

bjsss


	6. Chapter 6

Depois de 3 dias continuando viajando sesshoumaru ainda não alcançara kagome assim como inuyasha, esta continuava a sua jornada com rin até que kagome para ao fintar um vilarejo este era perto das montanhas de gelo "cheguei" pensou kagome ao notar que a sua espada pulsava sorriu e entrou dentro deste, com rin atrás de si sorrindo para todos os aldeões estes ao contrario dos anteriores não gritaram «youkai!!» o que despertou uma curiosidade em rin, todos fintavam kagome com saudade e admiração mas nenhum se atreveu a aproximar ao chegarem no centro do vilarejo

-kagome…porque te olham assim? Porque estamos aqui? – perguntou rin sussurrando enquanto os aldeões as rodeavam

-porque me conhecem…e este vilarejo era onde morava. – respondeu da mesma maneira e sorrindo, rin o retribuiu e fintou os aldeões no meio destes uma senhora apareceu esta tinha cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos que assim que viu kagome abriu um grande sorriso

-kagome!! – falou a senhora com uma voz chorosa

-sara… - disse kagome a abraçando com carinho sendo correspondido por esta

-já estava na hora de acordar…princesa. – se separaram e se fintaram

-hai!

-quem é ela? – pergunta apontando para rin

-rin…minha amiga e companheira de viagem. – sara logo sorriu para rin que o correspondeu

-ta…venham…me sigam. – pediu e logo a seguiram ate a cabana desta ao lá chegarem – se sentem – o fizeram – vieste para descobriu o que aconteceu com kikyou e todos os anos que te ausentas-te certo?

-hai! – rin as olhava espantada

-bom depois de dormires, teu pai decidiu a levar para um local seguro….sua mãe morreu por um esgotamento de energia espiritual….kikyou se colocou do lado de naraku. – falou sara de um só folgo

-entendo….mais porque meu pai me levou para um local seguro? Em que minha mãe usou tanta energia espiritual e porque kikyou se colocou ao lado de naraku? E já agora quem é naraku? – perguntou uma kagome confusa

-isso era porque kikyou te queria e quer matar, a usou tentando libertar você da maldição e não conseguiu, porque ele te quer pra que não se sabe mais não deve ser nada de bom, naraku é um hanyou malvado que quer poder. – rin as fintava chocada e surpresa, já kagome chocada

-e…meu pai onde se encontra agora? – perguntou depois de um tempo de silencio

-depois de te levar desapareceu…. – falou triste – fazendo assim você rainha…quando chegar ao seu reino.

-entendo. – disse se levantando e saindo da cabana, rin a seguia com os olhos e depois se levantando e seguindo kagome mas sendo impedida por sara

-não vá! Ela necessita ficar sozinha, por um tempo. – rin acenou positivamente e voltou a se sentar……num lago ali perto se encontrava kagome sentada em cima de uma arvore fintando o céu e presa em seus pensamentos até que sente um cheiro desconhecido mas que fez esta torcer o nariz"lobo.." pensou logo olhando para o chão e encontrando um youkai lobo este tinha cabelo negro e preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e olhos azuis, este a fintava com um sorriso vencedor

-oi! – falou o youkai lobo, esta a fintou com uma sobrancelha arqueada

-quem és tu? – perguntou

-kouga…príncipe dos lobos. – se apresentou com um sorriso ainda maior

-e???

-e….voce é muito linda. – esta saltou da arvore ficando frente a frente com este

-e o que tu queres?

-saber seu nome…princesa. – kagome estriou os olhos

-sou kagome…e como tu sabes que sou princesa?

-porque estava te procurando á muito tempo. – kagome suspirou e passou por este o deixando ali parado – onde vais?

-embora…..

-mas….eu quero você!! – esta parou e o fintou por cima dos ombros

-mais eu não quero você…xau! – diz voltando a andar e deixando kouga ali parado "você ainda vai ser minha mulher!" pensou kouga saindo dali

-"como eu consegui ser assim? Mais quem ele pensa que é?aff" pensava kagome já no vilarejo

Em um local perto dali

Kikyou se encontrava sentada em uma pedra e fintando o céu "então chegaste kagome…veremos o quanto iras aguentar." Pensou com maldade

Em outro local perto dali

Sesshoumaru se encontrava ansioso já que cada vez mais se aproximava do local onde kagome se encontrava não aguentando mais se transforma em uma bola de luz azulada e sai voando deixando para trás um jaken tendo um ataque e ah uh começando sua sessão de pastagem, com rapidez sesshoumaru chega ao vilarejo e o finta com atenção até que algo lhe chama atenção e o faz ficar deslumbrado "será ela?" se pergunta ao fintar uma hanyou (alias a única ali….XD) esta era kagome que caminhava lentamente até uma cabana só que para ao sentir um cheiro de youkai e rapidamente leva seu olhar a este "sim é ela" concluiu depois de farejar o ar, caminhou até á mesma que nem se mecheu e ao chegar perto desta

-você é kagome? – perguntou "que pergunta parva claro que é ela" pensou

-hai! E você é?? – perguntou incrédula

-sesshoumaru! – fala superior

-sesshoumaru? Ah!! Já sei és o tal que jaken falava…..o poderoso. – concluiu o fintando

-hai! – concorda, kagome o finta de cima a baixo e logo sorri, esse sorriso faz o coração frio de sesshoumaru bater mais forte "porque estou assim?" se perguntou

-bom… - começa kagome que é logo cortada por sara

-és sesshoumaru?

-hai!

-vieste á procura de kagome?

-hai!

-então vão viajar juntos - avisou sorrindo

-que? – perguntou kagome não percebendo nada

-isso mesmo..iram viajar juntos.

-ta mais…porque?

-logo ira descobrir. – fala se afastando

-ta! – concorda kagome voltando a fintar sesshoumaru e sorrindo – sesshy você viaja sozinho?

-sesshy?? Em primeiro não me chame assim de novo ou morre e segundo não.

-morrer? Sesshy você não pode me matar e sabe disso, então com quem?

-quem disse que não posso te matar? Com jaken e ah uh.

-eu digo e acabou! E quem é ah uh? – perguntou curiosa

-um dragão de 2 cabeças.

-que fofo….me apresenta ele? – pergunta com olhos pidoes, sesshoumaru ficou com uma gota

-hai!

-KAGOME!!!!- gritava um ser correndo em direcção desta

-rin…. Que foi?

-quando partimos? – perguntou a fintando logo olhou sesshoumaru – quem é ele?

-não sei e é o sesshoumaru

-ah…prazer ,sou rin. – este nada falou só a fintava

-rin…sesshoumaru vai viajar com nós.

-ta…. – falou sorrindo

-amanha, vocês iram partir. – anunciou uma voz atrás de kagome

-porque amanha, sara? – falou rin curiosa

-kagome o sabe porque.

-hai! Sesshoumaru quando você vai ter com os seus amigos? – este arqueou uma sobrancelha "porque estou sendo diferente com ela?" se perguntou

-eles não são meus amigos…eles já ai aparecem. – assim que falou….

-sssenhor ssssessshoumaru!!! Porque nosss abandonou??? Ssssenhor sssessshou….sssenhorita kagome? – pergunta assim que chega perto destes

-kagome? Onde? – perguntou kagome colocando a mão na testa e a procurando arrancando risos de sara e rin

-ora menina inssssolente, como ssse atreve? – perguntou abancando freneticamente o bastão de um lado para o outro

-atrevendo! – disse sarcástica e rindo da cara deste

-muito bem vamos entrar porque amanha será um grande dia. – diz sara já parando de rir, estes acenaram e a seguiram "ainda não vi o dragão de 2 cabeças" pensava kagome ao lado de sesshoumaru

Em outro local

Uma garota corria atrás de um youkai cobra com o seu bumerangue nas mãos o atirando para o youkai o matando, esta era uma exterminadora de youkais possuía cabelo castanho que chegava na sua cintura e que neste momento se encontrava preso em um alto rabo de cavalo e tinha olhos verdes escuros e utilizava uma roupa de exterminadora (obviamente O.O) logo apareceu um grande amigo de infância que se chamava miroku um monge…que mais parecia monge falso já que era um tarado mais bonito possuía cabelo preto preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis escuro, este se encontrava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

-sango!!! Que belo trabalho o seu!! – falou se aproximando e acabando por

TAP..POFF.POFF

Sango lhe dera um tapa e com o bumerangue na cabeça o deixando com 2 galos e uma marca vermelha por este ter passado a mão na bunda de sango

-seu HENTAI!!! Nunca muda?

-bom…estou tentando mais você me deixa louco e eu acabo por não conseguir. – diz sorrindo esta vermelha de raiva PAFF… mais uma marca no rosto

-idiota. – sussurra ao ver seu irmão kohako a chegar, vai até este e o abraça, kohako possui cabelo castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e olhos castanhos e tinha 11 anos

-quando eu for grande quero ser que nem você mana! – fala se afastando

-eu também quero…mais diferente de você eu quero ela por inteiro – diz miroku sorrindo maliciosamente

-hentai. – sussurra sango se levantando e batendo nele de novo o fazendo voar 50 metros (O.O que forte) e ainda se pode ouvir

-SANGOZINHAAAAA!!!! – da parte deste arrancando risos de kohako

-ele é muito engraçado.

-ou melhor tarado. – diz sango vermelha de raiva e assim voltaram para o vilarejo dos exterminadores só não contavam que alguém os vigiasse de longe e planeando acabar com a felicidade deles e de todos os que amavam..

Continua..

Oi!!! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo

Sei que modifiquei o comportamento de sesshoumaru mais era importante fazer né?

Não se preocupem fãs do casal inu/kag porque esse vai ser o casal porque se enquadra melhor na maneira que quero fazer a fic

Me perdoem fãs do casal sesshy/kag….mesmo sendo inu e kag espero que continuem lendo e gostando da fic

Obrigada pela atenção e agora

Mandem reviwes

Mandem reviwes

beijos


	7. Chapter 7

desculpem a demora...foi muito mal eu ter apostado um capitulo do anjo confuso e nao ter postado logo esse..mas ainda esta inacabado, mesmo assim espero que gostem

Sango ao chegar ao vilarejo com seu querido irmão todos os aldeões vieram ter com eles sorrindo, no meio destes seu pai que os abraçou

-finalmente chegaram….como correu? – perguntou o pai já afastado deste

-correu bem….tome. – falou sango colocando no chão alguns restos de youkai santopeia e urso

-humm….muito…bo..ahh…. – foi forçado a terminar uma frase inacabada já que fora atravessado por garras de youkai que acabara por sair da terra

-PAPAI!! – gritou kohaku

-voce….bumerangue! – disse atirando sua arma para cima do youkai o matando mas não fora a tempo a garra atravessara o coração de seu pai, esta o abraçou e chorou assim como kohako os aldeões se encontravam tristes mas nada poderiam fazer, não agora….depois de um momento de silencio veio gritos assustadores do céu todos fintaram este encontrando milhões de youkais sedentos de sangues todos alermados correram para pegar suas armas ou para se esconderem dentro de casa o que não adiantou já que morreram sango, kohako e mais alguns exterminadores lutavam desesperadamente mas se encontravam em desvantagem mas não desistiam até que sango fora acertada com algo na cabeça e perde a consciência, kohako mesmo não tendo sua irmã o ajudando lutou com todas as forças até que aparece um youkai com capa de babuíno á sua frente

-huhuhuhu….voce mais esses exterminadores não consiguiram me parar….huhuhuuhuh…principalmente agora que sua amada irmã deve estar morta! – finta sango desmaiada, kohako sabia que sua irmã não estava morta e que estava em desvantagem mas mesmo assim continuou a lutar indo para cima do youkai –huhuhu….decidiu morrer nas mãos de naraku? Estão que assim seja! – lutaram durante 5min já que naraku em um ataque fere kohako nas costas mortalmente que cai ao chão já meio morto.. – huhuhuhu…eu falei. – e logo desapareceu, kohako fintou o corpo de sango e sorriu tristemente com as mãos sujas de sangue escreveu no chão «naraku» e logo perdeu a vida

Em outro local

Kagome se encontrava encostada a parede da cabana com os olhos fechados assim como sesshoumaru, esta se encontrava longe na época que era feliz com a sua família já sesshoumaru se encontrava com o pensamento em kagome, rin e sara conversavam alegremente enquanto jaken resmungava quando estas falavam dele mas pararam quando ouvem gritos de desespero e medo, kagome e sesshoumaru abrem os olhos de imediato e correm para fora ncontrando youkais de todo tipo atacando os aldeões os matando e destruindo suas casas com ódio kagome faz um movimento com uma mão fazendo uma ventania de vento afastando alguns youkai

-voces….vao morrer. – anunciou partindo para cima destes, seu corpo ganhou um brilho vermelho e logo ficou com fogo o rodeando o que surpreendia sesshoumaru já que o fogo não a queimava, mas deixou isso de lado e começou a lutar ao lado desta matando vários youkais até um momento já que kagome em mais um movimento fez eras sair do chão e pegando e apertando os youkais no ar que gritavam de dor – digam adeus.. – disse com ódio e os congelando e logo os apertando com as eras os partindo aos bocadinhos, sesshoumaru ainda surpreso se aproximou

-voce esta bem?

-hai! Sara – esta apareceu – cuide dos feridos – disse saindo andando

-kagome!! Espere!! – falou rin indo atrás desta, deixando para trás sara e sesshoumaru

-vá atrás dela……nos ficaremos bem, eles vieram a mando de kikyou…va é melhor – este concordou e correu até kagome, jaken suspirou derrotado assubiou e ah uh apareceu

-vamosss….o sssenhor sssessshoumaru já partiu. – o dragão concordou e saiu voando deixando jaken para trás – sssseu impressstavel!! Volte não me deixe aqui!! – mas nada suspirou e saiu correndo atrás de sesshoumaru deixando uma sara com uma mega hiper gota

-ela vai matar o bicho por ele ter escondido o dragão – sorriu e continuou o que fazia

Em outro local

Inuyasha caminhava tranquilamente até que tropeça em algo fazendo este cair que cara no chão

-maldiçao!!...mas que raio… - parou de falar já que ao fintar em que tropeçara da de cara com um monge desacordado – só me faltava esta.. – deu uns tapinhas na cara deste fazendo este acordar

-humm.sangozinha…..me da um beijo. – pediu esticando os lábios pronto a beijar inuyasha

-eca… - POFF POFF POFF PAFF

-ITAI!! Sango nao era presiso seres assim. – fintou inuyasha e – AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! O que você fez com a sangozinha!!

-nada…..e não grite monge tenho orelhas sensíveis….e quem é essa sangozinha?

-ah? Ta…me desculpe, já me lembro sango me bateu me deixando inconsciente – gota em inuyasha – vamos..ela já deve ter voltado para o vilarejo. Humm.qual seu nome? – se levantou e começou a caminhar

-inuyasha e o seu? E como assim vamos? Você esta a ver mal só pode. – miroku o fintou

-não..estou vendo muito bem…agora vamos

-se esta vendo bem não parece…eu sou um hanyou!

-e?

-e você e seu vilarejo não se importam?

-não! Logo que não mate ninguém de lá! – inuyasha sorriu de canto e o seguiu, assim que se encontravam perto do vilarejo

-me diga monge em que direcção é o vilarejo?

-sempre em frente. Porque?

-porque nessa direcção vem um cheiro de sangue e é humano! – miroku arregala os olhos e corre com inuyasha em seu encalço ao chegarem neste encontraram uma cena horrorosa, sangue por todo o lado, destruição, humanos e alguns youkais mortos, miroku correu até o centro do vilarejo e viu alguém que o deixou desesperado

Continua………

espero que tenham gostado e que mandem reviews qe me deixam feliz )


	8. Chapter 8

miroku correu até ao centro do vilarejo e se ajoeilhou pegando sango ao colo olhando para o lado vendo kohaku morto e apontando para um nome que se encontrava escrito na areia "naraku" pensou voltando a encarar sango e a sacudir um pouco, esta lentamente abre os olhos

-mi..miroku... - tentou se levantar

-o que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou inuyasha olhando tudo, sango o fintou e arregalou os olhos

-tem calma ele nao vai fazer nada.. - disse o mongue calmamente, mas com os olhos tristes

-kohaku onde ele esta? - miroku olhou para o lado onde kohaku se encontrava esta fez o mesmo e viu ali no chao em cima de uma poça de sangue seu querido irmao, lagrimas lhe veio aos olhos e se soltou de miroku abraçando o kohaku - quem fez isto... - sussurrou miroku lhe cutucou e apontou para o nome escrito a areia, esta olhou se deparando com o nome do ser de quem fizera aquilo, seu olhar ganhou odio - eu juro...vo matar..naraku! - colocou seu irmao no chao e se levantou olhando o ceu, miroku concordou, logo começaram a enterrar e a rezar pelos falecidos depois disso se prepararam e abandonaram o vilarejo á procura de naraku

em outro lugar

kagome continuava a correr até que acaba por encontrar uma sacerdotisa que a olhava com odio

-kikyou... - sussurrou com surpresa, o que fez kikyou sorrir ainda mais

-ola...maninha... - sem aviso preparou uma flecha purificadora e a apontou para kagome sorrindo

-o que ta fazendo? - kagome a olhava com surpresa, raiva, saudade

-tentando te lacrar...voce nao devia ter acordado. - lançou a flecha que foi parada por kagome facilmente, logo rin, sesshoumaru e os outros chegaram e observavam a cena com curiosidade

-porque?

-porque eu te odeio!!voce sempre amada por todos..e eu ignorada. - falou preparando outra flecha

-mentira! - sem aviso da terra sairam raizes que prenderam kikyou, logo kagome fez um movimento fazendo kikyou se encostar numa arvore e esta engolir um pouco o seu corpo

-ME SOLTA!! - kagome se sentou ficando frente a frente com esta, rin se senta e se poem a observar

-o que pensa que ta fazendo? - pergunta sesshoumaru a encarando com uma sobrançelha arqueada

-observando elas. - o encarando

-isso é pessoal é entre elas, vamos.

-porque?

-porque é coisa de familia e nos nao temos o direito de ficar assistindo. - esta bufou e se levantou

-ta! - se pôs a caminhar enquanto sesshoumaru olhava kagome e kikyou - senhor sesshoumaru... - este a fintou - vai ficar ai? bisbilhotando? - este roda os olhos e a segue com contra gosto arrancando risos da mesma, jaken olhava aquilo com os olhos arregalados se sentiu ser levantado e olhou para tras vendo que era o dargao de 2 cabeças que o pegara e que saira dali

-voce se engana...só me amavam por eu ser filha de um youkai. - respondeu calma

-MENTIRA!!eu nao tinha amigos, e voce estava cheia deles, seu pai sempre a protegia assim como o vilarejo enquanto a mim? eu tinha se me safar sozinha! - despejava kikyou com odio na voz, kagome se levantou e lhe mandou um tapa forte pegando de surpresa kikyou que a olhou nos olhos com raiva e viu que os olhos de kagome ja nao se encontrava calma, alegria e sim odio, raiva e ai viu ja nao era a mesma kagome que esta á sua frente

-mentira...eu só tava carregada de amigos por ser filha de um grande youkai,meu pai me protegia porque me amava e o vilarejo por medo que lhes acontecesse algo, voce tinha amigos por aquilo que voce era, mas nao o quiseste ver, mamae e todo o vilarejo tentava ao maximo te protejer, tu é que nao o querias ver preferiste ficar sozinha... - dizia tudo fria e a encarando, logo saiu dali calma como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando para tras kikyou estatica e ainda presa até que se deu conta que continuava presa

-VOLTA!!QUERO QUE ME SOLTE!! - gritava com ira o que era ignorada por kagome que ja começara a desaparecer pela escuridao da floresta - grrr... - se debatia tentava utilizar seus poderes espirituais mas nada, até que sente uma presença esta que a solta

-voce fez tudo errado...naraku nao vai gostar... - falou o dono daquela presença, kikyou o fintou encontrando um homem de cabelos negros preso em uma trança e olhos azuis

-bankotsu...

-voce libertou o lado negro de kagome. - avisou fintando o caminho feito antes pela mesma

-como assim?

-digamos que kagome tinha o seu lado negro...adurmecido. - e desapareceu, kikyou fintou o local por onde kagome tivera ido

-que importa... - se levantou e foi embora, kagome caminhava lentamente até onde os seus companheiros e amigos se encontravam assim que a viram, rin veio ter com ela com com coroa de flores enquanto sesshoumaru a fintava e notou que esta ja nao era a mesma kagome ja que os olhos da mesma se encontravam frios e sua fase inespressiva, viu esta fechar os olhos e logo os abrindo ja com um sorriso no rosto, os olhos desta voltaram a ser os mesmos

continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha, sango e miroku já haviam deixado o vilarejo, inuyasha se encontrava distraído a contar os pássaros que passavam por si enquanto sango batia em miroku que jurava que sua mão era amaldiçoada, inuyasha sabia que miroku o estava fazendo de propósit

Inuyasha, sango e miroku já haviam deixado o vilarejo, inuyasha se encontrava distraído a contar os pássaros que passavam por si enquanto sango batia em miroku que jurava que sua mão era amaldiçoada, inuyasha sabia que miroku o estava fazendo de propósito para que sango se animasse um pouco e para se esquecer um pouco do ocorrido

-MIROKU!! Seu….HENTAI DE UMA FIGA!! – Berrava sango enquanto corria atrás de um miroku apavorado e que corria como se sua vida dependesse disso, inuyasha sorriu os fazendo parar – o que esta rindo inuyasha? – Perguntou sango com uma aura assassina á sua volta

-er…nada..nada… - começou a assobiar como se nada tivesse acontecido, esta suspirou, se virou para miroku que se encontrava a olhar inuyasha incrédulo e sorriu maligna sem que este se apercebe-se se aproximou e lhe mandou uma baita de um soco o fazendo parar do outro lado do mundo!! (0.0…nossa que exagero…XD…foi só 30 metros de distancia..XD), sango sorriu satisfeita, enquanto inuyasha se encontrava de boca aberta e de olhos arregalados

-você não é normal… - sussurrou para si só que não contava que sango encontra-se ao seu lado e que tivesse ouvido

-o que você disse? – Este a olhou e notou que uma aura pior que a anterior era vista ao seu redor, este se afastou um pouco de sango

-na…nada não… - viu sango avançar um passo, então este recuou cinco passos

-que ta fazendo? – a aura que antes era vista por simples magia desaparecera

-na..nada… - "ela realmente não é normal" pensou inuyasha a olhando com um pouco de medo

-inuyasha…que olhar é esse??

-ahn??

-aff..esquece…vamos procurar miroku. – Esta começou a caminhar pelo caminho que atirara miroku que agora se encontrava inconsciente, inuyasha deu um sorriso e a seguiu

Em outro lugar

-kagome!! Tenho fome! – Falava rin sentada em cima do dragão de duas cabeças

-já? – Rin concordou com a cabeça – ta bom… - kagome levantou a mão para cima e de uma arvore de frutas caíram maças, kagome pegou uma e lhe entregou

-como você sabia que eu queria maças? – Perguntou rin com os olhos brilhando, kagome só deu os ombros se sentando ao lado de sesshoumaru que fintava rin comendo

-ei…sapo! – Falou kagome com um sorriso travesso, este a olhou – não precisa ficar babando pelas maças eu as criei para todos aqui..pode atacar elas! – Deu um sorriso, este corou um pouco e se encaminhou até as maças pegando numa

-eu não sssou sssapo, sssou jaken….e não estava babando pelassss maçasss. – Este deu uma mordida na maça que pegara e logo se pode ver estrelinhas nos olhos deste – que gostosas!! – Colocou a maça toda na boca e as comeu de uma vez

-senhor jaken, se comer assim ira se engasgar! – Alertou rin com um tom preocupado o que chamou a atenção a sesshoumaru

-orasss, sssou um youkai isssso não acontece comigo.. – Falou colocando outra maça inteira na boca, dito e feito, este se engasgou levando a kagome se levantar e apertar a barriga dele fazendo a maça voar para fora da boca deste o aliviando

-senhor jaken esta bem?? – Este se encontrava meio sonso mas respondeu

-hai…. – Kagome sorriu e se voltou a sentar só que ao lado de sesshoumaru que a olhou pelo canto do olho, esta fechou os olhos e duas auras a envolveram uma azul e uma negra essas se misturavam deves em quando surpreendendo todos, passado um tempo esta abre os olhos e sorri

-é melhor continuarmos a viajem… - todos concordam e dão inicio á viajem

Em um local ali perto

O grupo de inuyasha se encontrava calmo e atento a tudo, inuyasha de repente para e fareja o ar

-este cheiro… - sussurra alto suficiente para o resto do grupo ouvir

-que cheiro?? – Perguntou sango curiosa

-de sesshoumaru…e de uma hanyou e uma humana… - parou para pensar um pouco até que se fez luz na cabeça deste!! (uma vez na vida tem que acontece um milagre desses…XD) – uma hanyou..então é a…kagome… - se pôs a correr os deixando para trás pasmos

-vamos segui-lo? - sango concorda e corre na direcção que inuyasha fora logo sendo seguida por miroku, inuyasha ao chegar aonde queria viu á sua frente o ser mais belo que alguma vez tenha visto…

Continua….

Oi!

Espero que tenham gostado e que mandem reviews que são a minha inspiração…

Vemo-nos no próximo capitulo

Kissus

pk vc me esconde as coisas?..pk vc me trata assim?..pk vc me faz sofrer?..sao perguntas k só vc sabe responder e k eu nunca saberei a resposta


End file.
